User blog:Andalite1212/psychic myths and misconceptions
Some of the items listed below are meant to be metaphoric while others are literally true, you’ll have to decide for yourself which one is which? I can assure you that all of these sentences have a story behind their meaning, none are simple in the eye of the wise.. The following list was not copied from anyone and represents some of my personal beliefs & lessons learned over the years..Enjoy! The number 13 is REALLY one of the most powerful (sacred) numbers in the Universe. (and Lucky) There are actually more than 12 signs to the Zodiac, at least 13 exist, maybe even 14! Minneapolis astronomer has created shock waves on the internet by suggesting the signs of the zodiac are all wrong‘. The secret to the universe is the SPIRAL, I won’t say much more about this now but the key to everything in our world is a spiral.. Just the sound of your own voice can be used to heal your body, and the mere sound of a “woman’s” voice can heal others at a distance…(women have magic in their vocals) Plants have consciousness and can communicate with people. Don’t believe me? Google “Baxter Effect”. You do NOT have only one guide or helper in Spirit, you literally have dozens of them at any one time that come and go as you need them throughout your life. A good example is a Midwife, you only would need them during a pregnancy but not necessarily a long time afterward. Prayer is one of the most universal healing methods that we have but also one of the most misunderstood and abused applications of God’s gifts. Most people have never been taught how to pray correctly and that’s why all prayers are “HEARD”, but many are never answered. Did you know that crystals are used to make wine age faster? Well, if you’ve ever purchased a Chardonnay wine made in California then the chances are good that you’ve tasted wine that was aged using crystals. Some people can “physically” time travel and I have done so once in my life by accident, but people like Uri Geller can do so at will. No one can keep a Professional Psychics from reading you. There’s NO such thing as people who can’t be read, only people who don’t want to be read. Thinking about someone who died brings them closer to you in Spirit. Some psychics can instantly travel anywhere in the World to see something, time or distance are not an impediment. Most Psychics have more medical problems than most people because we fail to take care of ourselves over helping others. All thoughts can potentially manifest and make something good or bad happen. When you Love someone, a Spiritual silver cord goes from your navel to their navel. Based on Iridology; Blue and Brown eyes are the only true natural colors, all the rest are mixtures. A simple touch by you to another person can help heal them whether you know it or not. No other person is ever born the split second you were. There are Stars that are considered fixed in the Universe and others that move. Everything in our world has a distinct vibrational signature. Animals don’t feel pain when they’re about to die.. The pig is the highest evolved animal in our food chain. Everywhere you go, sit, or stand leaves a part of your Aura behind. Sex is the closest feeling to being in Heaven. Making love transfers a part of your Soul to your mate. Having sex with someone you don’t love throws a part of your Soul away! Love is the highest vibration on Earth and in Spirit. Some people dream in color while others dream in Black & White, but nobody knows why.. Suicide is THE absolute worse sin you can commit against God that I’ve seen. Every Color has a corresponding musical vibration or sound. I’ve never seen a female Leprechaun. I’ve never seen a male Fairy (no jokes please..lol). If things won’t grow around your home, you’ve probably made the Nature Spirits or Wee Folk mad. Fairies can be as small as a grain of sand or as large as a tree. Some higher beings that die can choose to be earthbound. Some Spirits or beings have never lived as a human. Animals go to Heaven and wait for their owners to arrive. Animals can read your eyes to see your intentions. Some people’s eye color changes while under hypnosis. The “real” UFO’s are here to help us. You agreed to a life contract before you came into this incarnation. Free Will is only a choice of following your Life contract or not? About 98 % of all illness are created in your mind. Any illness can be determined by merely listening to a persons voice. Music is one of the highest vibrations in the Universe. Hypnosis can be used to go into the future as well as the past. All illnesses are psychosomatic (mental or emotional). All babies are created as a female first, we then go downhill from there. (I can hear you ladies!) Mourning a person’s death usually slows that person from going completely to the other side. Souls can be jarred from a body (physically or through illness) that’s where “Walk-ins”are welcome. There is no such thing as time in the Spirit world. People that die have to work on their Spirituality while children go to school in Heaven. Neither Adam, nor Eve had belly buttons. (neither were born!) There is an Angel of death that sometimes comes to take your Soul. (I saw one first as a teen, but rebuked him!) Almost all emotions cloud your judgment and Spiritual abilities. Hell is a metaphor for anything absent God’s presence. (So is your Life Hell?) Playing with a Ouija board is working with Negative energy (The first versions had a red devil in each corner) I do not believe in seeking out Ghosts or Haunted settings for fun, that just taunts the dead & is dangerous. Headaches are like door bells to warn you that something is wrong, either physically or environmentally. Negative thoughts can be transferred to others without them knowing the thoughts were not their own, including thoughts of suicide! Children are just as mischievous in Spirit as they are here on Earth. The brain is not where all information is stored in the body. Literally, Some people are born without a brain but function almost as well as someone who is normal. A persons vital signs can be monitored remotely by using a small amount of your spinal fluid. (NASA already does this) One explanation for homosexuality is that a Twin flame or Soul mate was born as the same-sex in this incarnation. If you want to break an emotional bond or heartache with someone, envision cutting the silver cord going from your navel to theirs with a pair of scissors or using your fingers cut across your navel. Not everyone is born here to be with a Soul mate or get married, sometimes your Twin flame or Soul mate can still be in Spirit. A twin is oftentimes a person’s Soul-Mate or Twin flame. Soul mates can be your Best or Worse friends & doesn’t always represent a Romantic relationship. Taking a shower makes you feel better because it removes Astral garbage from your Aura which in turn heals you. Having Psychic abilities is NOT a gift, that’s like telling a fish that swimming is for fun! It’s a privilege or way of life for most of us. Bullies and aggressive people are usually hyper sensitive and use aggression to hide their sensitivity from others. Disruptive Children are usually very Intelligent and get bored easily when they are not challenged in school. I’ve never attended a college or University where a highly Intelligent student was ever embraced.. I’ve never been tested by someone with a PhD that didn’t try to cheat in an effort to prove that Psychic’s aren’t real (but lost anyway). Some people can zap your Psychic energy or Life force without even knowing their doing so. (Psychic vampires) What most people call Guardian Angels are not really Angels but instead Spirits. Many Psychics can’t read themselves or people close them because it’s harder to be objective. You can see and talk to the children that want to come through you in Spirit, I’ve been doing so for over 25 years.. God never puts more on you at one time than you can handle, I can promise you that! People that are in Spirit are not dead, and sometimes more alive than people I know. Pain is only an issue of “Mind over Matter” – If you don’t Mind, it won’t Matter! Most people who help you in Spirit are someone you don’t even know or remember. Your Guides are sometimes friends with other people’s Guides in your Life. Psychics that are Empathic can literally feel “any” pain that a woman, man, or animal can feel like it’s happening to them. (Gives a whole new meaning to, “I can feel your pain”) Some Psychics have x-ray vision and can see through anything including metal or buildings. Some Psychics can’t wear jewelry because it can bend like putty at just their touch. Professional Psychics and Healers are sometimes bound by Spiritual rules that usually contradict the logic of most people. There are times when Psychics & Healers are told not to help someone. (some people who ask for help actually don’t even want it) Sometimes knowing that you’re a Healer can cause more problems for you and others than if you didn’t know it. To be a truly successful Psychic you have to suspend all judgment of people, for any reason! Psychics can be given information about a pending death/accident of others, but told not to share it, or interfere. The Indians were right! Taking a picture of someone does capture a part of your Soul. When you Fear something, you actually draw that event closer to you. Most people have lived as both male/female. black/white/, rich/poor, in past lives but may not remember it. There is no way to learn to be psychic, you already are! Falling out of Love is sometimes more healing than falling in Love. At the ripe old age of 10, I discovered that being smart was a curse because you cannot ever truly lie to yourself. Being Psychic does not automatically make you more knowledgeable, but instead it makes you more responsible. Having a photographic memory can be a curse because not only do you remember every wonderful thing in your life, you remember every negative thing that happens too. Forgiveness is the Art of Loving oneself, whereas Love is the Art of Forgiveness. Being smart just means that you have a license to make bigger mistakes. Associating with a Psychic raises your vibrational level and makes you more Psychic. Everything in nature seeks to find a balance whether Physically, Emotionally, or Spiritually and nature always wins. There are no true handicaps in life, only the perception that they exist. There are far fewer male Psychics than females due to the fact that most men are left brain dominant (too analytical) & more egotistical. Most people know Subconsciously when they’re about to die and make preparations before leaving. Many sick people feel their best right before they die. Most terminally ill people in hospital settings suffer more because relatives do not realize they are slowing the inevitable by hanging on to them. When someone tells me that I am an old Soul, that’s like God saying that I’m a slow learner..lol Many Psychics don’t realize that when reading someone who it’s the Guides of that person that are actually providing the information to them. There is a time limit for some people to pray and it can be as short as ten seconds and anything after that is ignored by Spirit. (It’s a part of your Life Contract like “Anytime” minutes or “Nights & Weekends” on your cellphone) There are times when your Guides will interfere with your short-term goals in an effort to protect your long-term interests. (they Will trick you for your best interest) People can spontaneously lose or gain Psychic abilities after an illness, emotional event, or accident. If you have a physical ailment, you can just pray to “Yourself” (your Soul) for healing to take place instead of the Angels and get better results. When people die, some choose to look like they did when they were at their best in life, usually younger. Never waste your Love on someone who doesn’t deserve it, you only deplete your own energy & waste God’s blessings. The name of your mate is directly connected to a Vibration or Frequency that your missing, that’s why some people always seem to date/marry someone with similar names or initials….James, Jim, Jack, Linda, Lisa, Cathy, Catherine, Karen..etc. (law of Attraction) I cannot profit/gain by gambling using my Psychic abilities but I can assist others as long as I don’t receive the proceeds, But I have known other Psychics that could do so. (it’s a Contract issue for some of us) The reason most people don’t hear their Guides talking to them is because they are too busy with life and don’t spend enough time alone in quiet. Dream interpretations can easily be identified by just paying attention to the words you use to describe the dream instead of the actual dream details (Adjectives) When someone speaks to another person, there are at least 3 conversations going on at one time, the conscious mind, subconscious mind, and the higher-self. Psychics learn to hear the Subconscious mind and Higher-self where most people only listen to the Conscious mind. Most people don’t realize that one of the worse social development problems we face today comes from having TV commercials every 3-5 minutes. This rhythm stunts the growth in children by training the mind not to focus more than 5 minutes at a time. ADD anyone? Exercise is actually a form of Meditation. A persons Touch can transfer more True information than words. Some people can see or read a person using just the tips of their finger (Derma-Optics). If you ever have mechanical car trouble, ask the Wee Folk to help you and they will. (It’s never failed for me!) Animals are naturally attracted to Psychics because they know we understand them. Some humble and timid people you meet in public are actually Angels but you & they don’t realize it. If you Pray for something that is not extravagant, you’re more likely to be granted your desires. Spirits of dead loved ones can appear anywhere and anytime, I’ve even had them appear in a bathroom unexpectedly (Lucky I knew her when she was alive..lol) Most Governments use Psychics to protect their leaders & military. There are ways that some Psychics can make it appear that they are invisible to others. I’ve used it for years to keep from getting Speeding Tickets when traveling. Some people can become Psychic literally overnight and do things that take most Psychic’s many years to accomplish.. The words Psychic, Medium, Healer, and Channel can all have different meanings depending on which Country you’re in.. Everything you see on a daily basis around you has a Symbolic Spiritual meaning, including shapes, colors, sounds, and smells. Many Psychics & Healers that have passed into Spirit continue to work with other Psychics here on Earth. All Healing is self-Healing since you can only help others in the process. There are many things in the Spiritual world that are not shared with everyone that is Psychic. Of all the physical Angels I’ve ever seen, I never saw a male Angel. (***Update: As of July 2010 I did see one) Most Psychics specialize in one or two areas but there are few rare people who can do just about anything in this field. If a Psychic abuses their abilities it will diminish their ability to read people. (instant Karma!) Everything in the movie “GHOST” was factually true concerning Spirit. Having long hair acts like an antennae and improves Psychic communication. I’ve been told by Spirit that females wrote 3-4 Secret books of the Bible, Mary being one of the Authors. Women will soon dominate the Political landscape in our Country since we’re moving closer to Spirituality. Most all Psychics that I have known or met, were emotionally abused as children in some way. I once received a “D” in a College course by a Professor for requesting to do a report on ESP since he proclaimed it didn’t exist!. (His name was Dr. Payne, and he was!) Watching violent video games & movies DOES create violence in some children if they are sensitive or emotionally isolated. Psychic abilities can be passed down through many generations. I was once read by a grandmother, mother, and daughter in a single family, the youngest member was only 3 years old!. (I was later told that Ted Turner was one of their clients). There would be less violence in Prisons & Mental Institutions if they allowed people to shower once or twice a day. Spiritually speaking, there’s no such thing as a Victim! Literally, Jesus makes house calls when we’re in desperate need of help. The color of the food (vegetables) you eat can determine your Spiritual & physical weaknesses. Bananas are a special fruit that are not from this world and have many healing qualities not widely known. All Yellow fruits & vegetables are a part of the “Fountain of Youth” for well-being. Based on the truly romantic notion of Soul Mates, I’ve only met one person in my life that married their Soul Mate. When you get goose bumps or a chill, that’s a Spiritual nudge from your Guides to confirm what you’re thinking, good or bad. Sometimes when you feel a breeze across your face while indoors it’s a Spirit crossing your path. If you want to see a Ghost or Spirit use a “black light” or fluorescent light in a quiet place with a camera. Taping a conversation and playing it in reverse can reveal secret information about you. When a Ladybug lands on you that means that you’re going to run into money soon…This never fails to happen when one lands on me and has happened every Nov. for the past 5 yrs. Lizards and salamanders are one of natures little spirits that watch over you outside….If you talk to a Chameleon he will nod his head and make eye contact like he understands you.. The colors that we use for red lights are backwards, red should be go and green should be stop….In nature Red means active and Green means calm. If you think of something and then someone says the same thing, then you’re a good Telepathic transmitter… If you receive random thoughts throughout the day and then they happen it means you’re a good Telepathic receiver.. Knowledge and information are not the same thing, Knowledge only comes from experience plus learning. Information comes from learning with the absence of Experience. If you’re a male and want to receive more money, wear your wallet on your left side and keep your change in your left pocket. If you’re a female and want to receive more money, keep your purse on your left side or put your money in your left pocket or front side of your purse. Most Psychics are hyper-sensitive to light, sounds, and smells and tend to be less social. Some people are so sensitive that they can receive information or emotions from wearing a piece of jewelry without knowing where it came from. Many of the miracles performed by Jesus in the Bible can be explained and performed today by some Psychics/Mystics. I don’t mean this in a sacrilegious way. (Raising the dead and walking on Water are the only two I haven’t seen) If you really want to read a true Bible you’ll need to find one printed in the 1800’s before references to Psychic/Spiritual phenomena were removed. There are times that you should Tell your Guides to help you instead of just asking for help. I have seen every person that I’ve dated over the past 30 yrs in a vision before I met them. Sometimes over 18 months before I actually met them in person. Writing all your wishes down on a piece of paper and burning it will help bring them to you sooner. I once met a women from Brazil that turned into a Shaman right in front of me…Scared the hec out of me and I quickly left… If you leave any visible light on while you sleep it will interfere with your brain relaxing….It will cause you to have headaches or feel stressed for no reason… There are times when I can smell someone even though they are thousands of miles away from me.. When you astral travel your Soul/body will go right through walls like you were physically there. You can communicate better with animals with gesture than words. Animals will usually sleep or lay down on your body where you hurt or have physical problems to help balance the energy. A lot of times, being a Psychic is as easy as paying attention to your thoughts. Everything that happens around you is a reflection of whether you’re going in the right or wrong direction in your life. The saying: “An idle mind is the devil’s workshop” is true when it comes to children, they are more apt to get into trouble if they’re not busy enough by mischievous Spirits tempting them. When my Guides want to wake me up for a reason they’ll make an annoying sound like a bee buzzing around my head while I’m sleeping. The way I know that an Earthquake or storm is coming is my Guides will turn on my TV in the middle of the night even though I don’t have a remote for it. The biggest mistake some Women make in a relationship is loving others more than themselves, and that is a sin. The biggest problem a lot of Men make in a relationship is loving themselves too much over loving others enough, which is a mistake. About 90% of most Psychic work involves decoding images that are symbolic or metaphoric in nature as opposed to literal events. If you have a critical or analytic mind you’re a better candidate to be a successful Psychic than not. The harder you fight the Angels to ignore or disbelieve them, the harder they will fight to convince you that they are real. Even though most Angels & Guides rarely show emotions, they are capable of being disappointed and getting miffed at you…lol Sometimes working with your Angels & Guides involves learning about each other and compromising on issues just as you would with your friends. No matter what you do in life, your Guides are always there to help you but usually won’t interfere unless it’s an emergency or you ask them for help. The 13th sign of the Zodiac is the Arachnid (spider) for those born near the end of May and are Psychic from birth. There is an “in between” world in Nature where some people can enter and manipulate energy to help heal others or to use it to control nature, but not many people know about this. One of my Indian Guides wouldn’t work with me until I promised not to gamble in Indian casinos anymore. Because it made him so furious that I gambled, I quit completely while visiting Mystic Lake Casino in Minnesota and walked out. Some animals are able to see Spirits and Angels but it usually scares them. A woman’s womb is a natural vortex, it can absorb energy and is the gateway for incarnated Souls, Michelangelo was obsessed with it…the Vortex that is. Spirits will often times compete and bully one another to try to communicate with people, I used to see this all the time during “Table Tipping” presentations years ago. Usually a Psychic can tell if a Spirit or entity is male or female just from the feel of the energy. It is better to speak out loud when you talk to your Guides & Helpers while out in Nature than privately to yourself, especially in emergencies. The more you interact with your Guides & Helpers the stronger your link to them becomes and the faster you receive your wishes. Symbolically, if you want to receive more money in your life you should pick up loose change that you find on the ground..(In one year alone I found about $400 dollars in paper money & coins!), Today, I even found a silver Guardian Angel charm on the pavement. If my Guides want me to pay attention to something on TV they make my VCR open and close the eject door, that’s even without a tape inside. I believe that people should not eat food grown or harvested over 50 miles from where you live, it promotes allergies and illness in people who are sensitive to food. I was once recruited to work with a Professional Explosive Ordinance Disposal unit to locate buried bombs on a military base. Even though they had expensive High tech metal detectors & Magnetometers, they Primarily used Dowsing Rods to find over 50 bombs and fragments. Most people who I’ve met that have Panic Attacks are highly sensitive & Psychic but don’t understand the feelings they have. Fluorescent lights will interfere with your brain waves if you are a Psychic or Healer due to ELF waves. (No! not kind of Elf. ELF= Extremely Low Frequency waves) Whether you know it or not, People that speak publicly about UFO’s and abductions are considered a National Security threat in our country. Many Governments broadcast Ultra Sonic & Micro Waves toward Psychics and Mediums to scatter their brain wave activity or to harm them. One way that you can balance or shift your brain to be more Intuitive is to use your non-dominant hand more, especially if you’re Right-handed. Most people who are rich, pretty, or talented in this life received those blessings from past life sacrifices and grace. Twins have the most powerful relationships since they are blessed with so many innate reflections of their Souls, a true marvel of Angels at work. There is a reason why preachers should be solitary, you cannot always listen to your Angels if you’re distracted with trying to make someone else happy. (you cannot serve two Masters…lol) Many Guides are named after common names you hear on a daily basis but most people don’t pay attention to that fact. You can call your Guides by just about any name you want but I would leave the Archangel stuff to people who understand their role in life. Most Guides don’t care what you call them as long as you’re consistent. Learning not to react to things that happen to you, or around you, is one of the biggest lessons in being Spiritually grounded. When you marry a person you can inherit some of the Guides of that family too. Some Guides stay with you throughout many incarnations. Your primary Guide is usually your Gatekeeper or what some people improperly call “Their Guardian Angel”. Birthmarks can be identifying marks from scars or injuries from prior incarnations. I’ve never met a Psychic that was an Atheist or non-Spiritual person. Spirits can attach themselves to anything like furniture or objects like jewelry. Spirits can influence people to buy or give things to others in an effort to communicate messages from their loved ones. It is possible to make insects leave by just your thought or you can ask the Nature Spirits to do it for you…Don’t ask the Spirits to kill them though! If you want to find something missing reenact the loss and even drop something in the place where something fell. Plants are polarized so when planting or moving them mark the North side of the plant so you put it back facing the same direction. In some countries its taboo to touch someone’s head since that’s a sacred spot. Psychics make better lovers since we know what you’re thinking and can readily anticipate your desires…Sometimes before you do! Healers have the ability to shift a persons negative energy so healing can take place, much like a doctor would remove diseased tissue to promote healing. There are many types of healing; Emotional, Spiritual, Intellectual, physical, and Sexual. Women are more prone to headaches than men since they are more sensitive to negativity. Some psychics are always open to receive information while others can control when they see or feel things. Giving thanks or praying over your food is one way of keeping toxins from harming you. When you start to get a Cold or the Flu acknowledge that you need to slow down and take care of yourself in a prayer and it will go away. People that die usually understand you better once they get to Heaven. If you feel scared or tense make a circle with your thumb and middle finger and then interlock them with each hand like a chain link. It prevents you from losing your Psychic and physical energy. --Wayne Category:Blog posts